A Winter Solstice
by Skychild101
Summary: The Senshis are reborn. A new threat is facing the Earth and the enemy wants to turn the Earth to a Winter Wonderland on a special day. Can the new scouts defeat it? T for violence.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Aahhh…it's been a while since I wrote a Sailor Moon story! And man, have I missed it! Why yes…I've been watching episodes of it…and oh! Guess what?! Sailor Moon is coming back! I don't know when but I think somewhere in 2015…I don't know. Anyways, this is the sequel to The Silver Millennium. It's not tied with it so it doesn't matter which story you read. So…here we go!

Prologue:

Many years ago, a thousand years ago to be exact, stood a proud palace that was ruled by Queen Serenity and King Chand. The Palace was peaceful and serene…that was until a prophecy came.

The Queen of Mercury was worried that the prophecy might be talking about her daughter but she wasn't sure so she sent her daughter and herself to Queen Serenity to talk about this.

The prophecy stated that a girl with "a frozen heart" will have the power to control ice…

_An Ordinary girl  
with the age of sixteen  
Shall have her powers be revealed  
With a 'frozen heart', she  
will control ice._

_Ice that has beauty but can be dangerous  
She alone can control it if only fear does  
not overcome her._

It was until then that their enemy had heard about this prophecy but it also had other things in mind…something in which the prophecy left out.

A snow crystal…if in the wrong hands, the enemy will plunge the world into ice.

The wicked enemy desperately searched for the girl who wields the snow crystal. Yet, it found nothing. However, there was one place where it hadn't searched.

The Moon Kingdom.

With the enemy's raging power, it unleashed the horrible power of evil, destroying everything as it also killed many people.

Suspended with anger, Queen Serenity sealed the great evil but at a great price. It weakened her greatly. Since she knew she was going to die, the Queen had little energy so she used of what's left of her energy which was to send her dearest daughter and everyone else including the cats to the Earth to be reincarnated…except for the cats of course since they were placed to sleep until they are awakened.

And so, our story begins with a girl that has a huge destiny. A destiny to become the legendary Sailor Moon. A destiny to protect the Earth from the greatest evil.

Author's Note: And there you have it! The prologue's done and chapter one is almost done as well. Later.


	2. An Everyday Life

Author's Note: So…actually, I got two chapters done…anyways…oh and this whole story will be taking place at Athens, Greece. Oh yeah: I also tweaked something in it. You will find out. And yes, I know you're not supposed to put the lyrics but shh…it'll be our secret…;) just kidding…I really want to put it though…oh and the beach I was talking about was the Agia Marina.

Chapter 1: An Everyday Life

Soft waves splashed against one another, creating a peaceful scene. The cries of seagulls would come every now and then. Occasionally, there would be a few people walking on the shore.

There seemed to be a person lying on the softest patch of sand it could find. It had its eyes closed, feeling the gentle breeze coming at her face.

It seems like a perfect beach scene.

The person would wrinkle her nose as though, something was bothering it. It was, actually. It used its hands to wave it off but it kept on coming back.

"Leave me azert…" it mumbled, incoherently.

"Huh? Anyways, wake up!" a new voice demanded.

"No." the person protested.

The other figure sighed. "Well I guess it won't show you what you got on your test…"

The person's eyes flew open then scrambled up. "Gimme that!" she replied, snatching the paper. She moaned.

"Aw. An 80? My mom's gonna kill me!" the blonde girl responded, bringing her head down.

The other girl stared at her with disbelief. "Are you mad? That's a good grade!"

"How much did you get?"

"85."

The blonde girl sighed. Her friend, Ava, always manages to beat her. There was this one time where the two actually got the same mark but that rarely happens.

"Hey you dyed your hair again." the blonde one noticed, glancing at her friend.

Ava had blue hair this time that matched her blue eyes. Her skin was a bit pale and was a bit taller than her friend; roughly around 5'1.

"Yeah I got bored being a brunette." Ava said as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through her shoulder-length smooth air.

"Lucky. My mom would never let my dye it. At least, I could put highlights though."

The two girls finally arrived at the blonde one's home.

Ava was living with her aunt because of a business trip which caused Ava's mom and her to move around a lot. But it looks like as though, this will be permanent as they had not moved in the past months. They lived here for about five months.

"Hello, Sop, Ava." Sophia's mom greeted them, hugging them. "Well? What did you get on the test?"

Sighing, Sophia pulled out the test.

"An 80? That's great, honey!" her mom exclaimed, pleased. "How about you, Ava?"

"85." she replied, showing it.

"You both did great. I think I will give you a special treat." her mom grinned before stopping at the entrance of the kitchen. "Sop, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. The important thing is you passed." she then disappeared from sight.

"See?" Ava nudged the depressed girl. "She was happy. Oh! I know just the thing that would cheer you up!"

Ava dragged the gloomy Sophia upstairs and into Sophia's room. She switched on the T.V including the Wii to put Just Dance 2014 and handed her the mic who grinned.

Sophia giggled. "Let's hit it!"

Music filled the room as dancing as well.

"Oh, Oh! Can we take it and nice slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights  
'til you can't let me go!"

Sophia finally struck the pitch on 'go'. She was having trouble with it but after practicing, she finally got it.

"I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song"

This went on for a while until the song came at the end.

"Yeah, Baby slow down the song."

Sophia giggled as the two collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Girls, dinner time!"

"Coming!"

Sophia shut down the T.V and the Wii before going down.


	3. A Race in the Sky

Author's Note: Anyone know what is Athens' Soccer Team called?

Chapter 2: A Race in the Sky

3…

2…

1…

Cheers filled the air as many people were running down the field.

It was a soccer game—a major one. It was against Celtics. A person grunted when it fell on the ground since a person from the opposite team pushed her.

Growling, the fallen person picked herself up then ran to the person who pushed her. When it was a good distance, she slid down on the ground kicking the ball away from the enemy.

The ball rolled away from her until another person captured it as she started kicking it.

"I got it, Mya!" the girl shouted to the blonde girl who was on the ground from kicking the ball.

Mya nodded, watching Kaylie go. She quickly got up then raced to be in front so that she could be available to score a goal…if needed.

"Hey! Thirty seconds left!" Mya exclaimed.

Kaylie sped up even faster. When she was at the line, she kicked the ball and it zoomed towards the goal. Unfortunately, the goalie caught it earning a groan from Kaylie.

"No!" Kaylie graoned.

The goalie threw the ball to the person who was opened on her team. However, Mya saw this and ran towards it. Just as the open person was about to grab it, Mya blocked it by jumping in front of her.

The ball bounced back after hitting Mya's ankle and then, she ran to the ball to try and score. But, another opposite player from the team Celtics, she quickly ran towards Mya who just kicked the ball only to find that it got blocked from the person who saw she had just kicked.

What Mya didn't expect was that the ball flew into the air and struck her in the face, sending her down to the ground.

The referee angrily blew the whistle, reprimanding her while just as the other person from the Celtics team grabbed the ball.

"That's foul!" Mya screamed.

The person smirked, ignoring the demand from the referee to come to her. "Aw did I ruin your pretty face?" she taunted.

Growling, Mya scrambled up and was about to tackle her until someone grabbed a hold of her, preventing Mya to tackle her.

"Lemme go!" Mya thrashed around violently, wanting to get loose.

"You're better than that rat." Kaylie hissed.

Mya reluctantly loosened though she glared at the smirking person.

"Heads up, you two!" a voice cried out, alerting Mya and Kaylie. Though, it also alerted the enemy.

Tearing her grip away, Mya was set free so she ran to her teammates: the enemy ran after Mya.

Mya captured the ball once it was passed to her and ran a bit more until she kicked it.

The crowd began to count down when it reached five.

"Five…"

The enemy ran faster and jumped, hoping to block the ball.

"No!" Mya squeaked, holding her breath.

"Four…"

As if the ball had a mind of its own, the ball flew past the enemy's head (Mya cursed when it didn't hurt her), missing it by an inch which caused the person to fall on the ground.

"NO!" she howled with anger, slamming her fist on the ground.

"Three…two…"

The goalie eyed the ball but when it jumped, it missed it by an inch. The ball entered in the net just as the crowd reached zero. The ringer buzzed, indicating that the game was over.

Kaylie screamed with joy as they had won.

"Oh my God!" Kaylie screamed, hugging the over joyed Mya. "We won! We won!"

The Coach of Mya's team cried endlessly, realizing that they had finally won. All those brutal practices and yelling had paid off.

Mya laughed. "This calls for a party!" she whooped. "Party at my house!" her team cheered.


	4. A Mystery and some Grunts

Author's Note: The song of which Skye was playing is Yiruma: River flows in you.

Chapter 3: A Mystery and some Grunts

A young girl with black hair that was up to her back breathed in as though she was frightened of something.

The truth was that she was nervous. She was performing in front of hundreds and hundreds of people. The girl was scared that she would make a mistake and would be a laughing stock.

"Calm down, Miko." her grandpapa told her. "You will do fine."

"I know grandpapa but I can't help but to feel nervous."

He squeezed her arm comfortingly.

"Skye Spiros." the caller echoed her name.

"Good luck, Miko. I know you will do great." her grandpapa replied before walking away to his seat.

Skye took a deep breath before going on the stage. She eyed the crowd who all had eyes on her before settling herself on the piano seat.

At first, Skye paused until she began, letting the soft music to relax her. It seemed that it also relaxed the crowd as well while also having a peaceful atmosphere.

Skye really loved this song. It was the song that really soothed her whenever she felt stressed out.

It soon came to an end when she hit the final note, gently. Silence settled in until a burst of applauses came from the audience, making her to grin.

Every student who had to perform went and did their piece and finally, the speaker took the microphone.

"Well it sure has been quite an eventful evening. We will now go on with the places. In first place…" the speaker paused, building an intense atmosphere. "Skye Spiros."

Skye had her mouth slightly opened with shock and excitement until a person next to her nudged her to go. She grinned, hearing the applause echoing.

"Thank you. Thank you all. However, I must thank my grandpapa who had taught me how to play since I was a kid. If it wasn't for him and his encouraging, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you, grandpapa." Skye nodded as her grandpapa smiled widely and clapped the loudest.

* * *

A cry of pain erupted the peace then grunted afterwards. A person laid on the floor, exhausted.

It just couldn't believe that she got beaten again.

There was another person standing over her, frowning.

"Nat. What happened to you? Are you sure you have been practicing?" her coach replied, sternly.

Natalie or Nat groaned, wiping her bangs out of her face.

"Yes! I swear I did! I just don't know what went wrong." she picked herself up and rubbed her right wrist.

Her coach frowned at the gesture. That was the third time her student rubbed it.

"Follow me." Nat obeyed, following the coach.

They entered a relatively sized "hospital" room. It wasn't much but it had all the equipment it needed such as an x-ray, first aid kit and so on.

"But I'm not injured." the medium-sized (height) girl responded confused.

"I know. I just want to see something."

The coach took out a miniature version x-ray and began to scan Nat's right hand after the coach told her to bring it out.

"It appears you have a broken wrist on your right hand—the one where you always rub. How did you broken it?"

Nat shrugged, clearly having the news being new to her. "Honestly, I don't really know."

Coach Mel nodded before getting the wrap around bandage to "heal" it.

"You're gonna have to lay off the "hard" sports such as basketball, soccer and so on and that includes karate. You may continue them until your hand is healed. However, you can do the "soft" sports such as running, walking, tai chi and so on."

Nat closed her mouth since she was about to protest but then changed her mind. She sighed, bowing her head down.

"Yes, Mel. You are the coach…"

"Good." Coach Mel nodded. "Off you go."


	5. It all reveals

Author's Note: I will right and wrong and triumph over evil and that means you! *blink blink* well… after watching episodes it finally got to me… anyways…I'm excited for this chapter!

Chapter 4: It all reveals

There seemed to be some kind of movement in an almost dark alleyway. A clatter noise appeared as if something got knocked down. Slowly but surely, it made itself shown.

It was a black cat with something on its forehead; a crescent moon. It gave off a shudder when it stretched out the stiffness.

_I really don't like being cramped up_, it thought, scowling.

But then, the cat remembered all those events…those horrible events.

The Moon Kingdom being destroyed.

The people being killed.

The Princess and the Prince killed as well.

And…

The Queen was dead because she sacrificed herself.

The cat lowered her head, mourning for the deceased Queen as tears fell from her eyes.

"Queen Serenity." it sobbed.

The black cat perked her head since it heard voices. With a meow, she got out of the alleyway and stopped at the entrance of the path.

There were two girls; one blonde, one blue. They seemed to be talking excitedly about something and laughed as well.

"No but can you imagine—"

"Sophia, watch out!" Ava exclaimed as she suddenly saw a blur of black pouncing on Sophia blocking her on the ground.

"That…hurt…" she cried, earning a groan from Ava.

"Hey…what's a black cat doing here? I didn't see her before. Is she new or a stray?" Ava asked, scratching behind the ear as the cat purred.

"I don't know but she kinda creeps me out." Sophia replied, leaning back as if that will help to hide from the cat's intense gaze.

With a jolt, the cat jumped off from Sophia's stomach and into the alleyway of which she came from.

"That was weird…" Ava stated, helping her friend up.

The blonde girl shrugged before resuming their walk.

The cat stared intently at the two girls.

_Their auras feel different, _she thought before deciding to follow the blonde one.

_Could she be the one?_

* * *

"Hi mom, dad! I'm home!" Sophia yelled, running upstairs once she had taken her shoes off.

"Hi honey! Your dad went to pick some groceries. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."

Sophia sighed, staring blankly at her homework.

She had three pages of Math, read chapter one then do the following questions, science, and practice her flute…

Sophia groaned. Her life became ten times harder when she entered her teenager state.

Little did she know that her life is going to be even more complicated.

Sighing, the girl got up to open the window so that fresh night air could come into her room then plopped herself on the bed.

She's just so tired…she just wants to sleep.

A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

Sophia snoozed away but unknown to her, something was staring at her when it leapt on the ledge of the window. It was that same black cat from before…she quietly landed on the ground then slithered her way onto the girl's stomach.

The blonde mumbled, waving her hand dismissing something from her face. It came again and this time, she wacked the item.

It got smacked into the wall then slid painfully as it swayed to the side once it got on its feet. The cat got stiffed when she noticed that the girl was going to fall off her bed and could possibly land on her…

So, when the girl was rolling off the edge of the bed, the cat got out her sharp claws…

It was silent until—

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream erupted the house, followed by thundering footsteps.

It revealed two breathless parents as if they had ran a marathon.

"Sop…wha…"

"The…scream…"

Sophia rubbed her sore butt, muttering.

"Oh it's nothing. There was a needle on the ground and yeah." she said, smoothly.

Her mom groaned. "Ugh. Really, Sophia." they hastily went back down.

Once they were gone, Sophia grabbed the cat in a strangled way.

"What the hell was that for?!" she hissed as if she was actually expecting for the cat to talk.

Well, then…

The cat's head throbbed, having a headache coming soon.

"Well that's because you _laid _on me!" it hissed.

Shrieking, Sophia was about to speak until the cat dangerously pointed her sharp claws at her face.

"If you utter a single word, I'll rip your throat off!" she threatened, pushing the claws forward. "Understood?"

Whimpering, she nodded.

"Good." the cat unsheathed her claws and got off. "Now, my name is Luna. I have followed you everywhere since I needed to tell your destiny." she paused. "You are the one! You are Sailor Moon! You were born to fight the evil that has threatened the Earth!"

Sophia, who just got back from her frozen state, stared at her until she laughed which caused Luna to blink.

"Riiiiighht! This is a good joke! Alright, where's the camera?" Sophia checked everywhere.

Growling, Luna started to have an irritated attack which also caused to jump oh Sophia. Sophia cried out, hoping to get her off since wildly flailed her arms around.

"Alright, alright!" Sophia yelled, letting the cat to go back down.

"I will prove it to you!" she hacked, earning a very worried look from Sophia and then a drool bubble popped out of Luna's mouth. It floated in midair a bit, carrying something inside and then the bubble popped having the object hit the ground.

"Take this and shoutout 'Moon Silver Power'!"

"Ew! You mean I gotta touch that _thing_? It's probably filled with disease!" Sophia exclaimed.

Luna breathed out a deep huff before screaming. "Just do it!"

"Alright!" cringing, she slowly made her hand to the wand-like object as she closed her eyes. "Ew…ew…ew…"

But, she had dared herself to open one of her eyes and found out that there was no saliva on it. Instead, it showed a pink stick with a full golden circle on top as if it was representing a full moon. In the middle, had a small golden heart.

Sophia gasped. "It's so pretty even after it got contaminated." Luna sweat-dropped.

The girl stood up, lifting the stick into the air and—

"Moon Silver Power!" her voice echoed.

With a gasp, the scene behind her was a pretty blue with stars and moons. Pink ribbons danced around her, wrapping her torso with a white leotard.

As she did a pirouette, the pink ribbons wrapped around her waist, forming a blue fuku. She then did a split in the air to have two pink ribbons sticking on her legs. It revealed knee-length with moon symbols silver boots.

At the back and front, the waves of ribbons washed it over as it formed silvers. White gloves were created, followed by a blue choker and a collar; the collar had two blue stripes.

To complete it, silver crescent moon-shaped earrings were formed and a part of her hair was lift up, holding by a few clips.

She posed which was having her facing, diagonally. Her legs were straight but her left leg crossed her right one. Her arms were in the air, stretched out though her right arm was up and her left arm was bend, having her left hand touching the right arm's elbow.

Shocked, Sophia gazed at herself examining.

"Just…oh my…"

The girl squealed. "Wait til I tell my parents!" she was about to go until Luna leapt at the front of the door.

"You can't." she hissed. "You also can't tell other people or your parents because of the danger. Think about it: if the enemy wants your identity, no doubt it will go to your parents first."

Defeated, she sighed. "Guess you're right."

"Good. Now—"

A scream suddenly came, alerting the two. Sophia winced at it, blocking her ears: it was strong.

"You hear that? That means someone is in trouble! Follow me!" Luna ran towards the open window and jumped out from the open window, followed by Sophia.

She landed by having her hand, touching the ground then continued to follow the cat.

They arrived at a small Diner. Luna was confirmed when they saw many scared people running out.

Sophia pushed through the crowd and saw a horrible monster that seemed to be walking towards the two scared people who were crawling backwards; their backs pressed to a corner.

The monster's arms looked like it was made out of spaghetti with sausage rolls for legs. The torso was seemed to be made out of a coffee machine whereas the eyes looked like it was made out of donuts.

It snarled. "Now let's take a look at your crystals."

The people whimpered in fear, seeing the arms rushing towards them until it got stopped halfway because of a voice.

"Hold it!"

Snarling, the arms stopped and it turned around to see a figure in the shadow.

"Who?"

"How dare you ruin the Diner! The people worked hard to build this so that it the citizens could enjoy it! In the name of the Moon, I am Sailor Moon! I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you!"


	6. Sailor Moon!

**Shoutout: **Thanks to leannakor for following the story

Chapter 5: The Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!

Sophia blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"Pretty speech, girlie but too bad it won't save you from my wrath!" the monster unleashed its spaghetti arms.

Gasping, Sophia jumped out of her spot just in time since the stringy arms smashed the glass doors. Sailor Moon dropped to the ground, her left arm nearly got scraped. She scrambled back up and avoided the cookies from the monsters but the cookies got larger as they were thrown.

"I'm never eating another cookie ever again!" Sophia whimpered, hiding in a corner. "What do I do, Luna?"

"Use your tiara and shout out 'Moon Tiara Spray'!"

"Haha! I found you!" the monster laughed, seeing a speck of blonde.

Before Sophia could launch her tiara, she got out of her spot though only to miss the attack by an inch.

"I think it would be a good time, Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted, watching the monster's arms going through the people's bodies and grabbed the crystals.

Luna gasped, watching the two people falling down lifeless.

"Crud. It's not the one."

"Hey, you creep! Pick someone your own size!" Sophia charged towards the creature then raised her leg. However, she missed the spot of where she wanted to hit.

"Huh? Hey, let go of my leg!" Sophia cried out, realizing that her leg got stuck in one of the spaghetti arms.

The monster stared at the struggling Sophia while Luna sweat-dropped.

"Ughh…this is going to be one of those days." Luna groaned.

With a yell, the beast released the arm which got Sophia off but it covered her with spaghetti when she slid away.

"This is too slimy! Ew!" She exclaimed.

"Can you hurry up and use the tiara?!" Luna screeched.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A figure was running across the rooftops and it seemed to be in a hurry.

_I know I felt it. I just hope I can get there in time!_

It grunted when it reached the cement ground. Slightly catching its breath, it paused as if it was trying to decide where to go next but it knew anyway so it ran straight ahead then turned a corner.

It gasped when it heard a voice. Following the sound of the voice, the figure arrived and watched the scene.

"Alright!" she got up and grabbed the tiara. But before she could say the sacred words, the monster threw its attack and it struck Sophia at the side of her forehead which knocked her out.

"No!" Luna gasped.

* * *

_Sophia fluttered her eyes open then groaned, muttering as she got up._

_What happened?_

_She took a look at her surroundings which was white. Everything was white._

_Where am I?_

"_Come." a soft melodic voice responded._

"_Wha?" the Sailor Solider turned around, desperately trying to find the source of the voice. "Please help me! I don't know what to do! I know Luna told me to use the tiara but I'm not even sure if I could do it!"_

_It seemed quiet…_

"_Dear child." Sophia gasped when she finally saw a figure but it didn't reveal the face. "You have to believe in yourself. You're a soldier, champion of Love and Justice! You're a soldier for a reason. I know you can do it."_

_Being awed, Sophia stood silent watching the mysterious figure. "Who are you?"_

_The figure smiled. "For now you will not know my identity but when it comes, you will know. Now, Sailor Moon, wake up. You must defeat the monster."_

_The figure started to fade away just as Sophia shouted: "Wait!" but it was too late since the person vanished._

* * *

"Sophia! Sailor Moon, wake up!" Luna shook the girl.

However, the mysterious person that stood outside the Diner watched and wondered if it should intervene. When the fallen girl didn't woke up, it was about to go in until finally, the girl got up.

Moaning, Sophia placed her palm at her forehead until a loud shout made her to gasp.

"You know what, you creep?" Sophia shouted, standing up. "I've had enough of you! It's time for you to be moon-dusted! In the name of the moon, prepare to be moon dusted!"

She made her hand to grab her tiara and took it out. "Moon Tiara Spray!" she threw the tiara which got changed into a disc and the creature gasped, letting out a howl of pain as the tiara sprayed glitter, dusting the creature.

"Yeah! That's how I do it!" Moon shouted, jumping up and down.

"Pick up your tiara and let's go home."

As Sophia walked towards her fallen tiara, someone was watching her from a window then vanished out of sight.

They finally arrived at home, having the sunset setting down. In order to go inside, they had to go through Sophia's open window and once in, Sophia closed it shut.

With an exhausted sigh, she plopped on the bed followed by Luna who hopped on the bed.

"You know, I'm proud of you today…even if you were kind of stupid."

"Shut up Luna."

"Sophia! Dinner's ready!"

Gasping, Sophia jolted out of her bed, running out of her room.

"You forgot to de-transform!"

Sophia came back into the room. "How am I supposed to do that? Hurry, hurry! I'm hungry!"

Letting out an irritated sigh, she spoke. "Just think of regular clothes!"

She did just that and within seconds, she was in her normal form; she then rushed out.

_Yeap…this is going to be one of those days…_


	7. A Cold Senshi

Chapter 6: A cold Senshi

"What's on the agenda for today, Luna?" Sophia mumbled, sleepily.

"To find more of our scouts. In order to completely destroy the evil, we must find them."

"Mhm…"

Twitching, Luna screamed. "Are you even listening!?"

With a cry, she fell of her bed hitting the floor.

"Yes." Sophia moaned.

"Then I repeat what I just said." the evil cat challenged.

"Uhm…"

Sighing exasperated, Luna repeated. "We need to find the other scouts. So get your butt moving!"

Seeing that Sophia fell asleep, she growled and began to pull her Pjs bottom at the scruff of it.

"Let's go!"

After much protesting and whining, Sophia gave in and raided out her closet. She pulled out a white with golden linings tunic and black jeans then pulled out her flats and today was Saturday. She then pulled out her oversized cat-eye sunglasses and pulled out a purse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, Ava!" Sophia greeted.

"Hey! Ready to shop til we drop?" she grinned.

"Definitely. Bye mami!"

They went through some stores, such as clothing stores, make-up stores, game stores, pet stores and so on. It wasn't until they finally decided to go to the Food Court to eat.

"I'm so hungry I could get a horse!" Sophia moaned, dumping her food tray and stuff on the empty seat and table.

Ava snorted. "Let's hope you don't."

"You're so fu—"she stopped in mid-sentence when she flickered her eyes in a different direction that caught her interest. There, from diagonally across from her, her eyes laid on the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He was well-build with a sexy haircut and his hair was black. It looked as if he went on a vacation since his skin was well-tan out.

The mysterious guy turned around suddenly. Sophia felt lost in those sharp piercing black eyes. It seemed there was a twinkle in his eyes but it vanished the moment it appeared.

Seeing the strange reaction, Ava followed her gaze and giggled.

"Someone has a crush!" she giggled.

Blinking, she snapped out of her gaze. "Wha? No why I don't even know that guy! Anyways, you done?" Sophia asked, dumping her trash in the proper place.

Ava giggled. "Yeah I am."

As they left, the same guy from before turned around and stared at the blonde one.

_I feel like I had known the blonde one…_he thought.

"Hey…what's with the crowd over there?" Sophia motioned to the big crowd that seemed to be gathering at one spot.

Ava shrugged before telling them to go to take a look at it. As they walked, Sophia suddenly bumped into one another, falling to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you decided to be a klutz."

"Huh?" the blonde one looked up to see the same guy. "Hey, it's you again! And I'm not a klutz!"

Laughing sheepishly, Ava let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for her behavior. She's just a loud mouth."

"Ava!"

Clearing her throat, she asked. "Do you know what's going on over there?"

"Yeah. They're looking at a heroine that called herself Sailor Moon." Sophia gasped but covered it with a cough once she received weird looks. "She's a big hit. Anyways, catch ya later. I have some stuff to do."

"Good riddance." Sophia mumbled.

"Sailor Moon?" Ava seemed to be in deep thought. "I do recall now. She appeared last night, didn't she?"

"Yeah whatever. She's a big hit, whatever." she mumbled. However, Sophia groaned all of a sudden.

"Sop, are you alright?" Ava put her hands out in front just in case so she could catch her.

"Yeah, I'm—"a sudden scream echoed in her mind. _Someone's in trouble_. "Sorry Ava. I have to go!"

She took off, leaving a confused Ava.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia panted when they reached the troubled spot.

"I think it's Sailor Moon time." Luna replied from her purse.

Sophia nodded. "Right." she thrust her stick into the air. "Moon Silver Power!"

Soon, she was into the familiar transformation, having the pink ribbons wrapping around her.

The girl then posed.

"Come on!" she ran inside the store to see a horrid monster, snarling and growling making the two helpless victims to whimper in fear.

"Hold still. This will only take a minute." a voice cackled, reappearing beside the creature. It was a woman with a pale face and dark purple hair. She wore a black strapless leotard with a golden belt that was tilted sideways at her waist and midnight blue gloves with ankle boots. The emotions on her face were nothing but pure evil on them as her black cold eyes glowered at the people.

With a growl, the beast struck its arm out, having the arm facing them. Sonic-like waves blasted out of its palm as they raced towards the people. They screamed in agony since something was taken out of them: it was two dull crystals.

"Ugh, it's not it." the wicked person replied, annoyed. "Doesn't matter. Finish them."

"With plea—"

"Hold it right there!"

"What?" the two evil beings turned around to see a figure in the shadow.

"How can you have the nerve to attack these people!? They never did anything to you! I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sophia shouted.

The dark purple-haired woman laughed. "How…lame!"

"Hey who are you? I didn't see you before…"

She grinned, evilly. "Another time. Now, Lightus…finish her!" her laugh echoed as she disappeared.

Lightus seemed to have its legs and torso to be made out of cement while its arms were made from clothing racks but the arms didn't seem to be attached to one another. The head was made out of the light racks.

"Now have a taste of my power!" it yelled, releasing the sonic-like waves.

Sophia ran out of the way, letting the attack to smash at the ground.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_That was really weird_. Ava thought, staring at the path from where Sophia ran a moment ago. _She ran off just as that scream came._

She took a step but suddenly whimpered.

_What…what's happening to me?_ she collapsed to the ground on her knees, feeling an immense pain and energy. She let out another gasp of whimper when she heard a cry of pain. _Someone's in trouble._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia gasp when the deathly clothes got shot out of the creature's mouth and it struck her, causing her to fly backwards and got smashed at the window's glass.

The demon was about to fire another attack until a voice came.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled.

The enemy and Sophia looked up and saw a figure on the upper level of the store. The figure held its hands on the rails.

"What now?" the brute asked, irritated.

Sophia gasped. "Ava!"

"Erm…say it don't wear it!" Ava shouted.

Sophia sweat-dropped but took this chance to get up though the demon laughed as if it found this amusing and then, it unleashed a long rope of clothes that crashed at the balcony's glass which made Ava to fall down.

Ava's scream got cut off when she landed on the ground but then got tied from the clothes completely.

"Ava!" Sophia cried out. "Let her go, you demon!"

It cackled. "Not a chance!" then, it tightened the clothes' grip, making Ava to scream.

"AVA!"

Luna looked at the scene and gasped. What she saw was the blue glowing sign of…

"Mercury!" she gasped. "Ava is Sailor Mercury!" she told Sophia who had her eyes wide.

"Wha? But…"

"No time! Try to somehow cut the ropes so I can tell Ava!" Luna dashed off.

Sophia quickly took her tiara and it changed into a sharp disc once she threw it. It cut the rope of clothes, letting Ava free. Sophia then grabbed her tiara when it came back to her.

"Ugh you're such a pest!" with a yell, the fiend blasted out another attack in which Sailor Moon dodged it.

Luna skidded when she reached Ava who rubbed her neck.

"Ava, take this and say 'Mercury Planet Power'!"

The girl turned around and screamed then followed by a gag when Luna spat out a blue stick with an ice crystal on the top.

"Ew! And since when do cats talked?" she exclaimed.

"Just take it!" Luna hissed, threatening Ava with her sharp claws.

Gulping, she gingerly took it.

"Mercury Planet Power!" she yelled.


	8. Pet Show!

**Shoutout: **Thanks to loveinthebattlefield for reviewing and following!

Author's Note: Oh yeah for the poses, I will give a picture of the poses on DevianART account to my friend since she has on and will tell you which one's is which.

Chapter 7: Pet Show

"Mercury Planet Power!" Ava shouted, thrusting the stick into the air.

With a gasp, Ava was thrown into another "world" by having watery-ice background.

Watery blue ribbons swam around her legs and arms, creating blue knee-length boots and white gloves. An ice blue fuku hugged her waist, being created. The front and back bows were a navy blue whereas the choker was an azure color. In a flash, earrings appeared having the symbol of water as a golden tiara with blue gem was formed. The collar was a teal color with two stripes.

She then posed which contained her standing with her right knee slightly bend as it was somewhat against her left knee. Her wrists were flat out, almost touching her hips.

"Hey maybe you should pick someone your size!"

"What?" the creature asked, sharply. Sophia whimpered when the clothes tightened its grip at her neck.

"I am Sailor Mercury! You let her go and on behalf of Mercury, I'll punish you!" Ava declared.

The creature only laughed. "You're more pathetic than Sailor Moon!"

Sophia huffed.

"I think you have stayed too long." Ava proclaimed.

"Shout out 'Mercury Freezing Fog'!" Luna instructed.

"Right!" she nodded. "Mercury Freezing Fog!" she focused on her energy until she started to glow blue then the energy got expanded as Ava spread out her arms straight out, making the place to be foggy.

Struggling, Sophia tried to get her tiara. At the last struggle, she finally got it and shouted.

"Moon Tiara Spray!" the tiara disc struck the demon's stomach, hearing an awful scream of pain from it.

It finally vanished, disappearing into moon dust. Sophia collapsed to the ground on her knees.

"Sailor Moon!" Ava ran towards her.

Moon smiled, faintly. "Mercury…Ava…I'll be fine." she got up, de-transforming.

"How did you do that?"

"Think of regular clothes."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, Sophia look!" Ava ran to the girl who turned.

"Oh hey what's that you got there?"

Ava read the poster to her. "There's a pet show at the old building that was reconstructed and reopened not too long ago. It's that Galileo tent-like building."

"Ohh…you mean that creepy old building?" Sophia shivered.

"Yes but it's new now. So, let's go and check it out!"

"Oh alrightttttt!" Sophia screamed when she got dragged from Ava.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They arrived at the place and it was busy. It was so busy that Ava just happened to lose Sophia and ended up scolding her for lacking a sense of direction.

"Come on Ava. Give me a break. I just got detained from all those cute, little furry animals!" Sophia squealed, having a 'starry-eyed' look as she spotted all the animals ranging from cats to dogs.

Ava groaned.

"You know, I agree with your friend. You can't even find your way to your own house." a voice announced, earning Sophia to twitch.

She turned around, sharply and saw that same guy from the mall. "Oh it's you again! Go find someone else to pick on, you over-grown ape! I _can _find my way to my own house!"

"Actually?" he laughed, a surprised one.

Growling, Sophia heatedly stomped away while muttering something about an execution but then she halted.

"By the way, what is up with your hair? I think I will call it banana head because it's shaped just like a banana." he laughed.

"Oohh you insolent little—my _hair _is not shaped in a banana!" she screeched.

"Would you prefer if I call it a canary?" he offered.

Screaming frustrated, she stomped away.

"Hey, I was only trying to be helpful."

Ava sighed before catching up to Sophia.

"Who invited him anyway?" she demanded. "He's so mean!"

"Oh I'm sure it will be alright and—oh…"

"What _oh_?! He called my hair canary! No one gets away with it—"she stopped in mid-sentence, gasping.

"Over here Darien! Hurry, you'll be late since you're one of the judges."

"He's a judge?" Ava asked but then she sweat-dropped when she saw Sophia's reaction.

"Oh hehe… so _that's _what his name is…" Sophia cackled. "Perfect."

Ava sighed.

"The Pet Show will start in five minutes." the announcer spoke.

"Let's go!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Somewhere on the top of the catwalk of the area from the Pet Show stood a figure that was covered in shadows.

"Hmm…so this is what the big fuss was all about. A stupid Pet Show." the figure scoffed. "Though, these people just _have _to have the crystal I'm looking for." it paused before twirling around then sticking out her arm in front of her as black circles enveloped her.

"Petite! Come out and do your Master's bidding. Come out and look for the crystal we need!"

A centimeter ahead of her, a beam of light came as if it was forming something and then, it died down revealing a hideous monster.

It took a form of a Medusa's hairstyle. She wore a bralette with a gypsy's skirt and some dangling bracelet.

"Go, Petite! Search for the crystal!" she commanded.

"Yes Master." it replied nearly in a snake-like voice. It then jumped in the air, vanishing.

The evil woman cackled. "My tonight will be full of surprises…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Welcome everyone to the one and only the Pet Show!"

Cheers, applauses and whistles echoed throughout the room.

"The rules are simple. Each competitor will have three stages and they must follow it. The first stage will be where the owners of the pet will groom their pets in the most creative way. The second stage is where they will show off their talents under the assistant of their owners. And last but certainly not the least, we will have the pets going through some obstacles! Soo…let's begin!"

The crowd went wild.

"First up, we will have ten competitors in total for the grooming stage. We will have two rounds. The one round will be a free style and the other one will be a themed-style. So, that being said, for the first round, let's welcome Zoe Spark, Melody Slater, Astra Paulidi, Alexandra Dimitriadi anddd Alena Diamandi!"

The five girls stood behind the stands of where their dogs and cats were standing on. Behind the girls was a very long table that was filled with grooming supplies.

"The time limit will be set for a minute and when the time is done, they _must _stop even if they are halfway done. Any rule breaking will have them disqualified. Now, are you ready?"

The audience cheered.

"On your mark, get set… GOOO!"

The sound of the buzz went off, indicating for the contestants to begin. The girls frantically grabbed any items they need and went back to their pets.

"Only fifty seconds left and boy, do they look great!"

Some of the dogs and cats had their hairs braided, curled or had their "bangs" being tied with a bow but the crowd could tell it wasn't done.

"Let's hear the countdown!"

One of the girls gasp when the crowd reached five.

_No I can't lose!_

Sneakily, she pointed her index finger at her dog and with a zap, the dog's hair was done. The girl beside her gasped with awe.

"How did you finish so quickly? I'm not even done yet!"

"You won't be if you keep on talking. Oh look: time's up!"

The girl groaned as she reluctantly dropped the hairspray.

The girl, Astra, chuckled inwardly. _This is too easy_.

"Wow! Would you look at all the hairstyles! We will now let our judges to decide!"

One of the judges, Darien, scoffed quietly as he looked at a cat's hair.

_Hmm…that one looks like a canary just like the blonde one's hair…they're perfect for each other, _he smirked.

"Would you stop smirking and get back to your job?!" a voice exclaimed, snapping Darien out of his daze as Darien nearly fell out of his chair.

"Huh? Oh right." Darien sweat-dropped.

The hairstyles contained pigtails, hairs with bows, braided hair or hairs with curls but they each had done it in the most spectacular way as possible.

"In first place… Astra Paulidi! In second place, Melody Slater! And finally…"

There was a very intense pause.

"Zoe Spark!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. The remainders took the ribbons while the winners took their trophies.

Soon, the second round came and the last five girls went to do their things; the theme was classic-chic style.

The time was up, having Sabrina, Alexis and Kara to pick up their trophies and the "non-winners" held their ribbons. And then, it was the second stage.

The second stage included having the pets to show off their talents. Some of them performed tricks that were based around circus tricks, performing simple moves of _gymnastics_, a short choreography and so on.

Finally, the third and final round came.

"Wow quite a show we're having, don't you agree?"

The crowd agreed by yelling as loud as they could.

A competitor, Astra, (who was still in the lead) chuckled inwardly. _Things are going to be even more interesting._

"First up we will have six competitors for the first round and they are…Sarah McKinnon, Cleo Skeith, Rose Swan, Hilary McKnight, Astra Paulidi and Evelyn Lake!"

The six girls with different types of dogs such as poodles, Pomeranians, huskies and so on had lined up on the starting line except the girls as they were at the finish line so that they could cheer on their dogs.

"On your mark…get set…GOOO!" a sound came, signaling the pets to go.

They took off as some of them were other behind, front or at the middle once they were further in.

They each perfectly jumped through the nearly high-raised tire swing and then they jumped over the hurdles in an almost straight line since three dogs tripped over their assigned hurdles because they didn't jump when they were supposed to do. In other words, their timing wasn't that great but they quickly got up.

They then jumped a medium-size pool with a perfect landing until the speaker came.

"This might be a little tricky for the pups. Up next will be the teeter-totter but they have to work in teamwork in order to jump over the high wall."

_Astra! Make your move! _a sharp voice rang through Astra's mind.

She grinned evilly then smirked. _Yes Mistress!_

When the dogs came at the wall, Astra jumped into the air.

"Show's over, dweebs!" with a yell, an unwelcoming light circled Astra as it formed into its true self.

The people gasp at the hideous monster since it Medusa's hairstyle. She wore a bralette with a gypsy's skirt and some dangling bracelet.

The dogs growled and snarled at the sight though it didn't do anything. A cackle appeared as a person materialized beside Petite.

"Quite a show, I might add." the person replied.

Sophia gasped. "No doubt they're the evil people." she hissed.

Ava nodded. "Let's go and transform."

The two sneakily left their seats.

"Now show me your crystals!" Petite stuck its arms out, sending evil beams that washed over the people.

Thousands of crystals emerged but not one of them held the crystal they were looking for.

"No! Not again!"

"Stop right there!" a voice proclaimed.

"Ugh, not again." the two evil beings turned around and saw two figures.

The spotlight struck them, revealing the figures.

"These people worked hard to make this happening! I can't let anyone ruining it! No talents should go to waste! I am sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice!"

"And I am Sailor Mercury!"

"On behalf of the Moon…"

"On behalf of Mercury—"

"We will punish you!" the two shouted in unison.

The evil human chuckled darkly. "You guys get lamer everytime I see you!"

Ava growled. "Oh yeah? Then what's your name if you're not too scared to tell it."

The person sighed, annoyed. "If I must…Iolite!" she posed.

"Yeah, I know you're not polite." Moon muttered.

Ava snorted.

Growling, Iolite twitched. "You impudent scouts! Petite, do me a favor and take these _imbeciles _out!"

Sophia chuckled. "I think you mean yourself."

Snarling, the evil woman produced her crackling magic and fired at the scouts who just narrowly dodged it but they still ended up falling to the ground.

"Sophia, keep your smart mouth shut!" Ava growled, annoyed as she earned a sheepish laugh from Moon.

_Sailor…Moon…?_ a girl thought, weakly as she pushed herself up.

Luna had her eyes wide when she spotted a symbol on a girl's forehead.

_Sailor Mars!_ she quickly dashed to the girl.

"Take this and shout out 'Mars Planet Power'!"

She shrieked, falling down again. "Cats talk! Ohh I must be dreaming!"

"No you're not and do as I say!" Luna threatened her with the sharp claws as she spat out the red stick with a red crystal on the top.

Shuddering from the touch, she thrust the stick into the air.

"Mars Planet Power!"

Gasping, she was thrown into a world of fire. The fire licked her waist, forming a red fuku. White gloves with red high heels were created after twists and turns from the fire.

The front and back bows were a golden color while the choker and a collar was a red wine color. The collar had two stripes whereas a golden tiara with a red gem appeared in a flash. Earrings were ruby colored that were in a shape of a star.

She posed, finishing her transformation. Her pose consisted with her left leg crossing her right leg. Her right hand was placed behind her hip while she let her left arm to dangle.

Moon and Mercury gave out a scream when they were trying to avoid the deathly attacks from Petite.

"I've got to help them!" she gasped when an attack struck Mercury, sending her to fly through the air.

"I've had just enough about you! Mercury…Freezing Fog!"

The place was covered with fog.

"Mars! Shout out Mars Flaming Arrow!" Luna exclaimed.

"You got it, kitty-cat."

Luna groaned. "Let's hope the nickname doesn't get worse."

"Mars…" Skye started to draw a half circle as a trail of fire followed her fingers. Shortly, the fire was in front of her creating a bow and an arrow. "Flaming Arrow!"

She released the flaming arrow and it raced towards the creature, piercing it. It gave a yelp of pain when the fog vanished.

"Great another one. You brats are going to pay for this!" it then sent out its energy to wash over the dogs. All of the dogs were transformed into mutant versions of themselves.

They all snarled and growled, having drool and saliva as it escaped their mouth. The dogs attacked Mars and Mercury under the orders from the monster.

The two scouts dodged the attacks but one of the sharp claws scratched Mars's arm.

She held the wound, narrowing her eyes.

"Would you hurry up and use your tiara Moon instead of gawking like a spineless insect?" Mars snapped.

"I am not a spineless insect!"

"Well you sure look like one!"

"Even when they're reborn, they still fight." Luna muttered, twitching.

However, behind a table a guy was on the floor. He seemed to be coming around as his crystal was not taken out. He then eyed the two bickering scouts while a random cat and another scout had their heads down.

But, the monster noticed the guy and made a move.

"You're not going anywhere!" it unleashed its hair, allowing it to zap the guy once it got tied up and it was lifted into the air.

This broke Sophia and Skye's argument since they gasped.

"Let him go!" Skye yelled.

"Who's going to make me?" it sneered, letting out another zap making the guy to give a scream.

"Darien!" Skye exclaimed.

"You know him?" Sophia asked.

"Of course I do, you two-timed headed dweeb! Will you _now _use your tiara?"

"I'm now a dweeb! And you monster! You will let him go even if that guy is a big, fat dweebzoid creep spineless jerk on the behalf of the Moon!"

The others sweat-dropped.

"You got anything else to add, Sailor Moon?" Darien asked, sarcastically.

Moon ignored him as she took out her tiara.

"Moon…Tiara Spray!" the tiara disc destroyed the monster (once it got flung towards it) who screamed in agony as it was finally being moon dusted. It also dropped Darien as he grunted.

The mutant dogs were reverted back to its normal self as well as the crystals went back to its rightful owners.

With a sigh of relief, the fellow Senshis de-transformed just as everyone woken up.

"Well girls, I welcome you the new scout, Sailor Mars!"

The black-haired girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Skye Spiros. Pleased to meet you."

"Same goes for me. I'm Ava and that's Sophia."

"You mean you're Sailor Moon?" Skye asked with disbelief, suddenly being stiff.

"Of course I am! Have you got a problem with it?"

"Yeah; I don't have a hairstyle that looked like someone had thrown up in an strangled way."

"Why you insolent—"Sophia growled.

"Give it a day or two and it should be better."

"You are so mean, fatso!"

"Jerk!"

"Pig!"

The two went back and forth, earning sweat-drops from Ava and Luna.

Author's Note: Hehe Canary :p and yeap; I just have to include the two arguing! I mean: what's Sailor Moon without Mars and Moon arguing and oh yeah…add Darien and you got yourself a whole lotta trouble. And man oh man, have I got a surprising twist in the end!


	9. A Born Cheerleader!

Author's Note: Weell sorry for not uploading in such a long time! I would never thought I wouldn't finish this chapter but I did! Hallelujah! So that being said, this story will have four seasons just like the original Sailor Moon! Why? Because I am insane and decided to do it! So it's gonna be looong! Anyways…oh yeah: I had some help with the cheers…

Chapter 8: A Born Cheerleader!

Sophia sighed, staring at the window.

"The day is gorgeous and here we are…being stuck in this horrible place."

The place revealed the gym.

"Sophia!" her teacher exclaimed. "Have you been paying attention to what I said?"

Groaning, she sighed once more. "Yeah totally…

"Then _what _did I say?"

"Um…heh…"

Sighing, the teacher spoke. "We will have cheerleading today and I want you to be paired up with a partner and do some moves! Now next time listen if you don't want to end up in detention."

"Alright." Sophia then scooted towards Ava. "Move it Skye, Ava's mine."

Scowling, Skye glared. "Traitor!" she spoke when she saw Ava who gave a sheepish grin.

Skye then saw a blonde girl who had her knees closer to her. It looked as though she didn't have any partner.

"Hi I'm Skye and do you want to be my partner?" Skye replied in a fast tone.

The girl blinked and smiled. "Of course."

She got up and went to do the moves.

"Alright Sophia! Show off your moves!" Ava commanded.

"Man your friend sure does have a sense of humor. I wonder how it will come out. Probably in the worst way it can."

"Shut up, Darien! Go tease someone else!" Sophia angrily shoved him out of the way. _I'll show him._

Staring ahead, Sophia breathed in before releasing it and then she made her move. She did many handstand flips followed by a cartwheel once she was halfway across. She then continued to do five more flips until at the end, the girl jumped into the air after she pushed herself up and did a diagonally twist in the air.

Sophia landed on her feet but automatically did a backflip.

Cheers and claps erupted the place, making Sophia to have a triumph smile and then shot a smug look at Darien's shocked look but quickly hid it.

Sophia smirked. _I knew he was impressed but he doesn't want to show it._

"Hey check this chick out!" a person said.

The people including Ava, Sophia and Darien turned to look at the direction.

There, it showed the blonde girl…Skye's partner.

The girl threw herself in the air to execute a somersault in the air then did the famous handstand flips before performing another flip though this one was where she didn't had her hands touching the ground.

The blonde girl blushed when applauses came.

"Wow that was great!" Skye exclaimed. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Well my mom always says that I was born with it…" she replied then smiled warmly. "I don't think I have introduced myself. I'm Alexis. Nice to meet you." she bowed.

"She did it better than you." Darien responded.

Annoyed, Sophia snapped. "No one is perfect!"

He shrugged. "I didn't say that now did I? At least her hairstyle is a normal one. Hers doesn't look like a canary."

Growling angrily, Sophia marched away.

Ava sighed. "Why do you always tease her?"

He blinked as if he wasn't expecting that question…well, actually he wasn't. "I don't know…whenever I see her…I just feel different."

"Bravo Alexis bravo! You did extremely well, Sophia. Now ladies, if you are interested, there will be a cheerleading contest. The winner group will move on to become the world's top champion cheerleaders. How about it?"

"It sounds interesting."

"Well if you want to join, contact me and here are the flyers for more information." their instructors told them, handing out the flyers.

The bell ran so that the others can go to their next class. Finally, it was home and Sophia was still staring at the poster.

It will take place at her school main gym for practices and such. Thinking, she called her mom and told her about it and then made her way.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Sophia over here!"

Sophia turned towards the source of the voice and found Alexis.

"Hey Alexis." she jogged to her. "You're joining as well?"

"Yeah I figured I might as well join."

"Alright ladies! We will begin now." the two went to join the other people. "Thank you for all of you that are joining our event. But as you may know, we have to have tryouts since we cannot have this many people. The who-made-it list will be posted tomorrow at the front of these doors."

She pointed to the main ones. "Now…let's begin!"

"Our first move will be front handspring, front flip, double backflip, triple full, quad full, no handed cartwheel and finally Arabian*."

Everybody got in line and they started to do the stuff. Mostly everyone could do it but some could only do half of it.

Alexis was the second last one to go and so she went. She performed front handspring, front flip, double backflip, triple full, quad full, no-handed cartwheel and the Arabian. She landed on her feet perfectly, earning a nod.

Sophia was the last one to go so she did everything perfectly but when she was on the no-handed cartwheel, she nearly slipped but quickly covered it with the Arabian.

"The results will be posted up by tomorrow."

"How did you think you did?" Alexis asked, changing from her cheerleading outfit to her regular one.

Sophia sighed. "Dunno. I kinda screwed up in the end. I would be surprised if I actually made it."

Alexis nodded. "Well gotta run."

Night came and so did morning, meaning another school day. Sophia was already at the school, only to find a big crowd at the main gym doors.

"Sophia!"

She turned around and smiled when she saw Ava jogging towards her.

"Hey." Sophia greeted.

"Hey do you know your result?"

"Oh…I didn't see them."

"Well come on! It won't be checked out by itself you know…"

Ava dragged Sophia by pushing through the crowd and saw the list. The blonde gasped.

"No way! I actually made it!" Sophia squealed. "And so did Alexis!"

"See I knew you would!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

A figure appeared, floating in mid-air in the main empty gym.

_Another big fuss…hmm…cheerleading tryouts. Have you got what it takes?_

She scoffed. _Humans! They never learn._

Iolite then formed another creature.

This one took the form of a human almost except it had grey skin, sharp claws, two purple eyes, a cheerleading outfit and a cat's tail.

"Xtreme. Perfect." Iolite nodded. "Well you know what your mission is. Find that crystal!"

Grinning evilly, Xtreme vanished as it was eager to carry out her order.

Iolite chuckled. "Watch out, petty humans. We're gonna come in with a blast!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

Over the next few weeks, the team had practiced immensely. They tried to do one move which was to have a person to be on top of the other person's shoulders then throw her so that she can do a backflip.

Alexis climbed on the shoulders of the person and threw herself backwards to perform the backflip.

But when she started to land, a girl looked at her and "accidentally" tripped her. Alexis gave out a cry of pain when she twisted her ankle. Sophia gasped but narrowed her eyes when she looked at the girl who tripped her.

_She did that on purpose… _she gasped. _Who is she? I've never seen her…_

"Alexis are you alright?" a person shouted, running towards her.

"Can you stand up?"

Alexis gave another cry of pain when she tried to.

"Obviously not! Someone get me to the nurse!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Are you alright, Alexis?" Sophia asked once she helped her out of the nurse's room.

She grunted. "Yeah. Heh…" she smiled. "Thanks."

Sophia nodded. "Not a problem."

"Hey there she is!"

"Huh?" Sophia turned around and saw two people running at her. "What's the matter?"

"There you are, Sophia!" one of them said. "We just wanted to tell you if you could take Alexis's place since she's injured."

"Me?!" her eyes widened. "But I'm not that good! Can't you find anyone else?"

"Oh please, Sophia. We don't have that many days left. I was told to take your place since I already know what your position is. We don't have time to train a new one." the other girl pleaded.

"Ohh…but—"

A hand softly touched Sophia's shoulder. She turned around and looked at Alexis's determined face.

"Go for it, Sophia. I can't do anything in this state. I won't mind but I'll be there to cheer you on." she nodded.

Sophia smiled. "Alright…"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"I can't believe that we are finally here!" a black-haired girl squealed.

Well, like the girl stated: they were finally at the Star Showdown where everything was being filmed live, of course.

"You'll do great, Sophia! Don't think about it!" Ava encouraged her nervous friend.

"Yeah! You're gonna knock their socks off!"

"Even if you did fall, that would give me a laugh." Skye replied, earning a glare.

"Jerk." Sophia mumbled but then smiled. "Thanks guys excluding Skye."

The cheers from the crowd got loudened as the speaker came on.

"Now ladies and gents, let's welcome…Athens High!"

The crowd cheered and whistled, anxiously waiting to see what they will do.

"Good luck!" Alexis replied and then the group went by doing no-hand cartwheels, backflips, handstand backflips and so on.

They then went to their station in lines as music came on as well as their cheers which were:

"Here we are!  
Yeah, that's right!  
We're gonna kick butts  
And show us who we  
really are!"

The crowd roared when a person got chucked into the air to do a Russian split then was dropped down and got caught from two people.

"5, 6, 7, 8—Hey, hey you!  
Get out of our way,  
Because today is the day  
We will blow you away!"

As the girls said that, Sophia started to do the handstand front flips and near the end of the cheer, Sophia threw herself in the air to do a diagonal flip then landed on the ground when the cheer ended.

The crowd went wild after the nice touchdown.

"Yeah, go Sophia!" Alexis, Ava and Skye cheered.

Somewhere far in the building, a hideous monster from before appeared. It narrowed its eyes before dissolving away in the middle of the mat.

A whistle was heard, alerting the girls and the crowd.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be on here!" a coach yelled. "Get off the mat!"

Sophia turned around and gasped. _Oh no. Why now?_

"Hey what a freak!" Alexis exclaimed. Ava and Skye stared at it, knowing exactly who it belonged too.

"Sorry…" it cackled. "I didn't know that! Too late anyway!" it gave out a yell and black energy waves emitted out; each waves washed over the girls and the audience who screamed but died down the moment it started.

Thousands of crystals floated above their owners. Sophia opened her eyes and found herself on the floor. She then flickered her eyes to the creature who had its back to her.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, cautiously.

Taking this chance, Sophia scrambled up and ran. Unfortunately, the horrid creature saw this and gave out an angry yell. It then blasted its attack at the unaware Sophia.

"Sophia look out!" Alexis screamed.

Right on time, the girl looked to see the attack and she dodged it though the assault struck close to her feet, sending her to fly through the air and landed hard on her side.

Ava gasped. _She needs our help!_

Sneakily, the blue one left followed by Skye who noticed it.

"We've got to do something!" Alexis cried out. She turned around and saw Ava and Skye gone. "Sheesh: you would think that Ava wouldn't go one day without books!" she groaned. "I swear she will go nutty!"

In a safe-hidden corner, Ava and Skye took out their sticks.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

The two soon was thrown into the familiar "world" and then posed after their transformation was completed.

The beast laughed at the pathetic scene.

"You better laugh now because that's the last laugh you'll get it!" a voice exclaimed.

"Who's there?" it snarled, eyeing the two shadowy figures.

The spotlight struck the figures.

"These girls worked hard to get this far but now their chance to win is ruined from a creep like you! I am Sailor Mars, soldier of flame and passion! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" she posed.

"Right on, Mars. I am Sailor Mercury, here to take out the trash and that means you!"

The creature laughed. "What a lame speech, girlies! Now feel the wrath of my attacks!"

Ava narrowed her eyes at the launched attacks.

"Mercury Freezing…Fog!" her voice echoed.

The room was covered in fog, cancelling the deathly attacks.

"Good timing, Ava!" Sophia muttered. "Moon Silver Power!"

Pink ribbons wrapped her body then posed.

"I have to agree with my friends here!" another new voice exclaimed. "Even if one of them is a jerk."

Skye scowled.

The fog died down, revealing Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, prepare to be moon-dusted!"

"Yeah right!" it released more of its attack and each time more of them seemed to be unavoidable.

_I've got to help them!_

Running blindly (while desperately trying to ignore the pain that shot into her ankle), Alexis ran in and took of her shoe to throw it at the creature.

Eyes slit with angry, the beast turned around and saw Alexis standing there.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she shot back.

"No but it will be you!" it set free its attacks and it struck the girl in the stomach, sending her to fly back.

"Alexis!" the girls exclaimed when they saw her that she hit her back hard at the wall and went unconscious.

A sudden glow came from her forehead, alerting Luna.

She gasped. "Another Senshi!" quickly, she ran to her and started to wake her up while the three Senshis distracted the creature.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!" Mars's voice shouted but the fiend dodged it.

"Wake up! _Wake up!" _Luna hissed.

Moaning, the girl finally woke up and blinked.

"About time!" she then looked down and was about to scream until Luna threatened her to be quiet.

"Quiet! Use this to help them out!" she spat out the object, earning a disgusted look. "Shout out 'Venus Planet Power'!"

Cringing, she grabbed the stick to examine it. It was an orange stick with a golden crystal at the top.

"Things have gone to weird to insane." she thrust her stick up. "Venus Planet Power!"

She widened her eyes when she got thrown in a new world. The background was a pretty orange color with stars.

The stars then twirled around like a meteor shower as it covered the speechless girl completely.

With a flash, it revealed Sailor Venus. She wore an orange fuku with orange t-strap heels. White gloves and a golden tiara with an orange gem was worn. The front and back bows were a golden orange color and the choker and collar were yellow-orange. The earrings were in a heart-shaped whereas the color had two strips.

She posed which contained a normal standing pose except her hands were behind her head.

"Venus…Golden Heart Chain!" bunch of gold hearts and stars burst from her palm, forming a chain that pulled Ava and Sophia out of danger as Skye jumped out of the way just in time as the assault struck the ground.

"Let me guess there's another Senshi." it sneered.

"You got that right and you can count to have more of us! V is for Victory! Sailor Venus! In the name of the Moon, I'll bust you into smithereens!"

Author's Note: *whew* finally got it done with a total of ten pages! Right: the Arabian move is backflip but you do it sideways when you are in the air. And I forgot that Skye was found as Sailor Mars…oops…so I just stuck her in there…


	10. Information slipped out

Author's Note: And we're back with the new chapter! Though, this one is short than the previous one. Oh well…

Chapter 9: Information slipped out

"No matter! I'll take out all of ou!" with a snarl, Xtreme set out its black waves yet again.

This time, Mars was quick enough to act.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!" the fiery arrow was launched, racing to Xtreme who got struck facing itself to cancel its upcoming attacks.

"Venus Golden Heart Chain!" the chain tied around the fiend so it wouldn't attack.

Alexis struggled to hold it but it was a pretty strong creature.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

Sophia nodded. "Moon…Tiara Spray!" the tiara flew to the beast, spraying it with its moon-dust.

"Noo! I can't fail! This isn't the last of mee! I _will _find that crystal! it gave its final cry before being moon-dusted.

The three scouts excluding Ava who seemed to be in deep thought cheered. The crystals then floated back to its owners.

"Crystal? What crystal did it meant?" Ava asked, earning shrugs.

"Dunno…anyways…welcome to the squad, Venus!" Moon cheered.

In a far corner, a figure was watching the four scouts.

_Looks like they did it again. Good timing Venus._ it then vanished.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Are you sure you don't know what crystal they were talking about?" Ava asked for the tenth time. That little information slip just won't leave her mind.

Luna sighed. "Yes I'm sure. But I might happen to know another moon cat. I just have to find him and I know where."

Ava smiled. "Thanks, Luna."

She nodded. "Don't worry about it. Right now, I need you scouts to focus on your mission which is to find the last scout."

"How do we know where to look?" Alexis asked.

"By looking everywhere."

"But that could be anyone!" Skye exclaimed.

Ava then went to a deep thought.

"What I find interesting…is that whenever there's a demon, we scouts go and defeat it while another girl who just happens to be a Senshi wakes up and helps us to defeat it." Ava concluded.

"Soo…what you're saying to randomly go to a place where a girl is and a monster will pop up to hunt after the crystal and in our time of need, that girl will so happen to be a Senshi?" Skye summarized, a bit confused.

Ava nodded.

"Worth a try."

A sudden laugh erupted the silence, earning sweat-drops from the girls and they saw Sophia laughing at a comic book.

"Argh, _Sophia!_" Skye growled.

Sophia laughed, holding the comic book.

"You gotta read this part!" she continued to laugh until a sudden face change came across Skye's.

Sophia somewhat gathered herself only to look at the girls.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

/*/*/*/*/*/

In a dark creepy cave-like place but it got transformed into a Palace-like building. However, it still held its cave-like environment. The place emitted out very dark energy that no one except for the dark creatures can withstand it; it will weaken them greatly.

"You failed again, Iolite! You know how I _hate _failures!" a shadowy figure snarled.

It appeared to wear a long blood-red dress with a small crown on its forehead. The back-length hair was wavy and the woman narrowed her midnight blue eyes. She would've looked beautiful if hate and malice wasn't etched into her face.

"I'm sorry, my Princess. I would've succeeded if those meddling brats weren't in my way all the time." Iolite twitched with irritation.

"Be that as it may. But remember, after those four try's, it would be over for you."

"Yes, my Princess."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia grumbled as she was walking down the path up and down…more like pacing.

"Put me as a bait, they say. It's a wonderful idea, they say!"

A sudden annoying laugh came, quickly catching Moon's attention.

"Iolite." Moon replied, curtly.

She laughed again. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"What do you want?"

Iolite smirked. "It's none of your business, now is it?" she then turned to the fearful girl who was shaking with fear.

"Just stay still. The more you stay still, the quicker the process it goes." she started to attack just as Moon did.

"Moon Tiara Spray!"

Iolite turned around and grabbed the tiara though Iolite's attack was stopped.

Moon gasped, seeing her attack getting stopped.

"Nice try, Moon brat. How about I play my own game?"

She then released threatening red streaks. In return, Moon had barely dodged the red streaks that would zoom towards her.

"Moon needs our help!" Ava hissed.

"No. Not until Ava's theory is proven right." Skye said, sternly.

Moon dodged another fiery attacks but this time, Iolite created a red chain that tied Moon and zapped her. She screamed, feeling the electricity coursing through her.

Sophia fell to her knees but was still wrapped up.

"I don't care about my theory! Sophia needs our help!" Ava said, sharply.

Skye was in deep thought while trying to ignore the screams of pains from Moon.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!" Iolite gave a yell as the sudden arrow set Sophia free.

"You guys!" she exclaimed, seeing the three scouts who came out of their hiding spot.

"How about you finish her off, Moon?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." she then placed her two fingers at the tiara Moon Tiara…Spray!"

Angered, Iolite jumped in the air to avoid the attack and vanished.

"She got away!"

"Oh well and so did the girl. At least my theory is wrong."

"It doesn't matter anyway. She wasn't the one." Mars replied. "It feels weird because I had sensed that she wasn't." she explained.

"I'm happy for you girls." another voice said.

The girls looked down and saw Luna.

"Luna." Sophia went to her knees. "Who's that?" she asked, seeing a white cat.

"Girls, I want you to meet Artemis."

Author's Note: Yay! Artemis had made his appearance! Aweh too bad about finding the last Senshi. Oh well…


	11. A Magician never reveals his secret

Author's Note: And we're here for another chapter! This one was more of a "life-threatening" thing type…um yeah…enjoy and lemme know what you think about it :)

Chapter 11: A Magician never reveals his secret

"Hmm…I don't think I have ever heard of that crystal. Are you sure you don't know the name of it?" Artemis asked on a one sunny afternoon.

They were currently sitting on a patch of grass at a park. People were walking, rollerblading or doing other activities.

"Yes I'm sure." Ava nodded.

"Hmm…I will have to look at it more. Hopefully we could get some information on it."

However, behind a tree, a figure was there listening to their conversation.

That figure happens to be Darien.

_Crystal? What kind of crystal are they talking about? It's weird…I keep on having these strange dreams, showing the consequences if this 'crystal' isn't saved._

He tightened his fist, softly banging against the trunk.

_How can I save it if I can't find it?_

"Hey Darien!" a sudden voice pulled him out of the train of thoughts. Without a warning, he was knocked down to the ground.

Groaning, he looked up to see Sophia.

"Isn't this a surprise? I found myself a canary." Darien remarked.

"I am _not _a canary!" Sophia yelled.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Skye asked, helping him up.

"Oh hey Skye. Just thought I would go for a walk. You know, just to enjoy the day." he answered, casually.

"Okay." Skye replied, hugging his arm while Sophia was currently trying not to blow the steam off.

_He may be a jerk but he's hot! _Sophia thought. _And he's mine!_

Artemis and Luna sweat-dropped at the reaction from Sophia who seemed to be cackling.

"Well I gotta go. See you around." Darien announced. "Oh yeah: someone might want to put a leash on Sophia. She looks like she's going to explode." he laughed, walking away.

With a yell, Sophia screamed irritated.

"Damn Sophia! Are you trying to make us deaf?!" Skye exclaimed, covering her ears.

"Skye how could you?!" she screamed.

The two argued back and forth, earning groans and sweat drops.

/*/*/*/*/*/

So after the argument, Alexis and Ava settled for a Magic Show. Of course, Ava and Alexis were in the two middle seats while Sophia was sitting beside Alexis and Skye beside Ava.

"Now ladiesss and gentleman!" a voice boomed. "Let's give a warm welcome to Camillo Orsino!"

Claps echoed throughout the theatre-like building.

"Wow he's gorgeous!" Sophia exclaimed.

The man had a small mustache with Italian features. He wore a simple tuxedo suit with a magician hat and a cape with white gloves that was up to his wrists.

For a simple move, he started off with a butterfly handmade paper. After muttering some words, Camillo waved his other hand over the paper. Numerous of different kinds of butterflies flew out of his hand and then, they exploded into sparkles.

"That was a neat trick!" Ava laughed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he bowed. "Now I'm sure you all know this trick!" he replied with eyes twinkling.

He pulled out a tissue paper and made his hand into a fist. He then put the tissue into the hole of his fist. Camillo took his other hand and made circular movements around the fist.

The Magician then released his closed fist and out came a beautiful dove that flew away after he gave a bit of a nudge from his hand.

The audience clapped, eagerly waiting for the next trick.

"Thank you for being a wonderful crowd. However, I am most happy to show you my final trick that would be at the end of the show."

The crowd cheered.

The Magician went to do the next set of tricks. He even asked the crowd for a volunteer which many of them wanted to help but he had to pick only one as this trick only needed two people: him and another person.

And that person happened to be Sophia.

"As you can see, we have two empty boxes." he announced, showing them. "What I'm gonna do is to make this young lady to disappear and reappear in the next box."

"Can you make her to disappear forever?" Skye asked.

"Skye!" Alexis and Ava hissed.

Sophia stepped into the first box. Camillo then closed the lid and took the wand out.

"Abracadabra*!" the wand triggered as it had a glowing white light at the tip of the wand.

He opened the lid and saw that it was empty. Camillo went to the second box and said the reappearing spell.

"Tulimis*!"

He opened the lid and there came out Sophia.

The audience cheered and clapped at the successful trick while Sophia took a bow and went back to her seat.

"That was creepy! I hate warping!" she whispered, furiously.

"Now…ladies and gentlemen! I will give you my final trick! Behold!" with a wave, he motioned to the box that stood upright. The spikes were fitted into the top of the cabinet and was pointing downwards.

"I really got a bad feeling about this." Skye replied, worried.

In a far dark corner, a figure floated chuckling evilly. It couldn't wait to see the final trick. It flicked its finger when Camillo was inside the box.

The spikes began to go down, earning gasps.

"You guys, I really got a bad feeling about this!" Skye hissed, more sharply.

Ava was quick to act.

"Mercury Freezing…Fog!" her voice echoed, covering the place with fog.

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Moon Silver Power!"

Each girl went to their "world" to transform and they soon posed. Skye quickly ran to Camillo and got him out of the dangerous box.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Those spikes were about to kill you for real!"

He gasped.

The fog soon cleared, revealing the rest of the scouts.

Annoyed, the mysterious figure vanished only to reappear at the stage.

"Iolite!" Skye gritted through her teeth.

She laughed. "In the flesh!" she flickered her hands to the closed spiked box. Black energy started to wrap around it, shifting the pieces. At last, it was completed by showing an outrageous demon.

The demon wore midnight blue wizard robes while having a face of a bunny but a creepy and more twisted version. The spikes were on its hat that it wore.

"Magick present!" the hideous monster roared, earning gasps from the girls.

Ava eyed at the audience who had awed and shocked expressions.

"The audience thinks that this is a part of the trick!" Ava realized.

"Let's make it more real then, shall we?!" Iolite laughed and started to release her attacks.

"Venus…Golden Heart Chain!" the familiar chain wrapped around Iolite, instantly cancelling her attacks.

Alexis then pulled her so that she crashed down to the ground.

Angered, Iolite broke the chain causing Alexis to have her eyes wide.

"You stupid scouts are always ruining my plot! Magick finish them!" with that, she vanished.

"Who's ready for my trick?"

"No one you sleaze giant oaf brain!" Sophia shouted.

"How dare you!" Magick took its spikey hat and the spikes flew off, racing towards the scouts.

Camillo gasped, running at them.

"Camillo!" Ava cried out.

With a wave of his hand, the spikes hit the invisible object in which he created. However, Magick didn't seem to be fazed since it was grinning maliciously.

"What goes up must come down!" it made a circular movement with its wand and above them, five hoops were floating then got dropped down, tying the scouts around. Luckily, Camillo dodged out of the way just in time.

The girls whimpered when they felt that it was tightening.

"It hurts!" Moon whimpered.

"Don't struggle. It will only make it worse!" Camillo shouted.

Magick grinned wickedly. "He's right." it spoke, making the grip of the hoops tighter.

Alexis gasped. "I can't breathe!"

_If only I could be in my other self. _Camillo thought. _But I can't "show" up yet according to the dream…_

He eyed the creature's wand, quickly figuring out that it controlled everything.

Camillo let out a soft groan; his hand was reaching into his inside pocket to reveal a beautiful, glimmering silvery white rose. He threw the rose which instantly knocked the wand out of the fiend's hand.

"Whaat?! _You_?!" Magick spat, furiously.

"I think you have lingered here for too long! Sailor Moon, get ready!"

The sharp end of the stem was strong enough to actually break the wand, automatically releasing the scouts.

Moon nodded. "You got it! Moon…Tiara Spray!"

Acting quickly, Magick leaped into the air though Mars also reacted just as fast as Magick.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!"

The arrow pierced the creature, letting it to scream a horrible one and the tiara sprayed out the glitter, defeating the monster at last.

The audience clapped and rooted at the amazing "trick" while the five of them bowed.

"And that's it for this show! Remember: a Magician never reveals his secret!"

Camillo vanished in a puff of smoke while the girls jumped to go on the catwalk that was on the ceiling.

"It's our time to say goodbye." Moon said, watching the crowd below.

And they vanished.

Author's Note: Aw a happy ending! :') any guesses on who Camillo really is? I think that it's fair to say that this chapter kicked evil's butt good! Next time: introducing the enemy!

Oh yeah: anyone knows what abracadabra means? Is that the vanishing spell? I forgot…

And Tulimis means to reappear in Latin. And the spiked box at the end is called Devil's Torture Chamber. It's real: search it up.


End file.
